From Shadow
by Stargiving2413
Summary: Abigail Griffin found herself in a morgue and couldn't remember anything about herself along with Alex Mercer. Now they are on the run from the Blackwatch while trying to find out who they are. Will they restore their memory and find who's responsible of turning them into Virus?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Prototype, just my OCs characters.**

 **This is my first time writing a Prototype fanfiction story.**

 **I hope that you enjoy it!**

 **STORY START!XD**

* * *

 **Prologue: Abigail Griffin**

I watch silently as a group of squad of Blackwatch Soldiers were scouting out for us from this remaining building that was standing. Searching for us. Hunting for us. And to take us down.

 _My name is Abigail Griffin. I am the very being that is responsible for the destruction of this city alongside with Alex Mercer, my partner-in-crime. They call us killers, monsters, terrorists. We are all this things._

Alex and I stood up from all that crouching. I waited as Alex made his first move of leap of faith and then I follow him. We landed in the ruin of the driving road without breaking a sweat. Now normally humans would landed with a splat, but between me and Alex, it's no problem at all.

Alex and I made a dash for it. We jump through cars and crumble buildings. We ran to a car and made a leap for it and through the wall with wire fences and continued on running.

 _3 weeks ago, someone release a lethal virus in Penn Station. We both woke up in a morgue together. Now we hunt, we kill, we consume, we become._

We ran up to a tall building, breaking glass windows under our feet. And made a jump to another building and kept on running.

 _We are going to find out who did this to us._

 _And we are going to make them pay._

* * *

 **Hours later...**

It was late at night. Alex and I watch as the group of Blackwatch Soldiers were tirelessly continue to search for us. I never once spoke a word and neither did Alex.

"HELP! HELP Me!" a woman suddenly appeared and rush towards the Blackwatch Soldiers.

"FREEZE!"

"DON'T MOVE!

The Blackwatch Soldier protest but she rush towards him and flung into him and slightly fainted. All the Blackwatch turn to see a Redlight Virus walking by and snap it's head at the Blactwatchs. It let out a howl and rush up towards the Blackwatch Soldiers and suddenly a horde of Redlight Viruses coming towards their way to them. The Blackwatch Soldiers all prepare for open fire, waiting for the signal from their captain.

"WALKERS! OPEN FIRE!" the captain order and they all shoot at the Redlight Viruses and they all went down. One Redlight Virus was up and standing until it was shot to death.

"We're clear. Move up. You. With me." the captain gave order to his crew members.

The woman got on to her knees and a two Blackwatch Soldiers walk up towards her.

"Her too." he said

The Blackwatch Soldier brought out his gun and point right on the woman's forehead. She look up in fear and a sound of gunshot was the last thing she heard as she falls to the ground dead.

I turn to face Alex only to see that he wasn't there.

"That's him!" the Blackwatch shouted.

I mentally curse to myself to see that he was already out there in the opening. Damn it. Why is it that he gets all the fun while I have to be the one lagging behind? I hated that. Just as the Blackwatch was about to open fire, I came up right behind and have my claw out and stab him right through the chest where his heart is.

"And her too!" one of the Blackwatch Soldier shouted.

Just as he was about to shoot at me, Alex already has his claw ready and threw him into the air and cut him in half. A Blackwatch Soldier was charging at him while and just before he does the final blow, I create a sword like arm and cut him in half with it. Another one shot a missile at me but was protected by Alex by creating a sword as well and leap up into the air and cut him down. Another missile was shot at the both of us. I manage to dodge it but for Alex I'm not quite sure if he did survive. What am I even talking about? This is Alex Mercer. He knows how to take care of himself and is well capable of doing so.

Black smoke was everywhere and I couldn't see anything. The last group member of the Blackwatch Soldier that was standing and rush over. I stay hidden until everything was clear. The smoke has finally clear up to reveal a Blackwatch Soldier was lying down in the crumble heap. The Blackwatch Soldier help his comrade get up on his feet.

"Where is your commanding officer?" the Blackwatch Soldier ask his comrade.

"Sir, he's in Time Square. I'll call for trans…" he began to speak but gave a cried out of pain as a hand claw was pierced into his chest and was lifted from the ground.

"That won't be necessary." he said as the soldier breathed out of his last breath and drop him into the ground. The soldier form faded to reveal Alex. I came out of my hiding place and came next to his side.

"You always have to take all of the fun every the fucking chance you get." I grumbled to myself than to him and I know full aware that he heard that.

"Quit your whining already. Come on. We got work to do right now and it can't wait anymore. Let's go." he ordered.

He's always been like this. Always sour and grumpy about every little shit. But I knew deep down he cares about me as his sister. Just as I care about him as a brother.

The two of us took off and made our way to the Time Square where the all the chaos is going on. We both know fully aware that no lives can be safe now. The Blackwatch Troops are already killing everyone that are in sight. They are the ones responsible for this. And we are going to make them for what they did.

* * *

 **Coming up; Spoiler Alert! Don't want to know then don't read it!**

 **Mission #1: Memory in Death**

 **Alex and Abigail are now in the Time Square hunting down for the commanding officer that is in control of the Blackwatch Troops. What will happen? Will they succeed or fail?**

 **Find out in Mission #1: Memory in Death.**

 **Coming Soon!**


End file.
